


Second Chance

by DesertVixen



Category: Nantucket Trilogy - S.M. Stirling
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I really wanted to make this story come true for you this year... but I couldn't get enough of a grip on it.  Enjoy a teaser!</p></blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



Only a fool whose alliance was worthless trusted an ally completely.

The Islanders, despite their strange ways, were no fools.

Neither was Kashtiliash.

He was smart enough to know that while Babylon was a valuable ally to Nantucket, the Islanders were cautious enough to guard their secrets. Maybe even especially from valuable allies. 

Now, it suited Nantucket to befriend Babylon, and he was smart enough to ensure that he made the most of the opportunities he was given.

Nantucket had given him a second chance, a chance to write a better history for Babylon.

He would not fail this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really wanted to make this story come true for you this year... but I couldn't get enough of a grip on it. Enjoy a teaser!


End file.
